Being Green
by Childoftime15
Summary: Haruhi evaluates her situation as a host, and comes to realize the meaning of being content. All the while there seems to be a new game going around the club. Guess The Host's Color! Oh Haruhi, it's certainly hard being green. One-shot


Hey guys! Out comes another one-shot! xD This time I think I was a little too influenced on Kermit's "Being Green" song. That and I'm way excited about the new Muppets movie coming out. ^_^

Yes, I admit it. I'm a bit muppets fan. I love Jim Henson for making this wonderful creation that is Labyrinth (And Muppets). xD

Without any more wait, here is Being Geen. Haruhi, you are big like a tree and as important as a river. The Host club needs you. ~_^

* * *

><p>Being Green<p>

Haruhi woke when the rays of light streamed through her window. She was always an early riser, and she never was one for alarm clocks. Today was to be like every other day, and she new it. No matter how peaceful it was outside, nor how beautiful the weather was; one way or another, it's was assured to be a loud and hectic day.

The bell had rung, her studies were finished, and her classes had ended for the day. Unfortunately, she couldn't go home just yet. Racing off to the unused music room, she opened the door to find six men who had way too much time on there hands, who entertained woman who also had too much time on their hands...

Her six prison guards.

"Haruhi!"

Out of nowhere her person was violently assaulted by a blur of gold and black. A white scarf was seen out from the corner of her eye as well while she was being swung around mercilessly.

"Whaaa!" Haruhi was beginning to feel sick from Tamaki's almost abusive methods of expressing his love towards the poverty struck girl.

"Let. Go. SENPAI!"

At that moment her body was no longer swirling around. Her eyes were so disoriented that when Tamaki did let go, she began to stumble over herself and tripped over her feet and fell backwards.

"HARU-CHAN!" Then came the loli-type blonde boy, rushing off to her side.

"Are you alright, Haru-chan, did you hurt yourself?" Huni asked.

Mori appeared beside Haruhi as well and lifted her to her feet, and then patted her head gently.

Then there was the unison of laughter.

"Aww, poor Haruhi, always being tortured by King. Pity that Sire doesn't know how to treat his daughter right."

Hikaru and Kaoru's smiles were viciously unleashed upon the said King, who in turn, went into a corner and began to fade away.

Lastly, she heard small tapping noises, like a ball point pen scribbling on a tablet none stop.

"Besides that, Haruhi, your late by four minutes. Of course you'll have to make up for that in today's quota."

_Mother in heaven, watching down from above- I'm just a normal, poor high school student. So why is it that these rich idiots take such an interest in me?_

After gathering her wits and being bombarded by everyone flocking around her, she finally noticed the choice of attire for the day...

"Mafia?"

Hikaru and Kaoru caged her in between them, "that's right! Last night apparently Sire was flipping through the channels and came across a movie dealing with American mafia gangsters. What was it called Kaoru?"

"I don't remember, Hikaru. God-something..." Kaoru trailed off as he tried to rack his mind for the title name.

The twins were adorned in matching white pinstripe suit with identical styled pinstripe fedoras. Their bright red hair was smoothed back saved for a few strands of hair drifting off to one side.

Mori was dressed a black suit, black tie, a deep red shirt, and a black fleece duster coat that accentuated his tall stature.

Kyoya wore a simple black tuxedo with a black fedora hat placed a little to the left-side of his head. It definitely gave him the shadow king appearance.

Huni on the other hand was wearing a white suit with a yellow shirt and black tie, while caring a violin case.

"Huni-sempai, I didn't know you played the violin?" Haruhi said, confused that he was carrying around a case instead of his usual companion, Bun-bun. Huni simply smiled and cheerfully replied.

"I don't!"

And of course Senpai... Wait, where is Senpai? Looking around, she broke free of the lock the twins had on her and looked behind her to see Tamaki sulking. From what she could see with his back turned to her, he was wearing a black suit as well. He had a long white scarf draped around the back of his neck; which hung straight down the front,a black jacket and hat.

_Because, my dear Haruhi, you are the color of spring._

Tamaki sat there weeping, mumbling to himself, "Daddy is a terrible father... Haruhi hates daddy... My precious daughter hates me..." Whilst drawing lines on the fine marble floors with a stick he had found.

Sighing, she was already exhausted from being around these people and it hadn't even been five minutes yet.

"Tamaki-senpai, I don't hate you."

Suddenly his ears perked up and his tail began to wag.

"Y-you don't!"

She knew she was going to regret this.

"No, I don't- but don't hug me!"

She cut herself off when she saw him begin to lunge at her. Seeing him calmed down finally, she was able to see the rest of his outfit, he had a rose pinned to his jacket and spite that he had a tuxedo like Kyoya's, and was wearing a black fedora like the others, his scarf and the rose that he worse made him stick out from everyone else.

He was the Don.

"Today we display the unbreakable bond of family! That even though the decisions we must make are hard and sometimes ruthless, it is what we must do to ensure the safety of our family. And one rule holds true and never to be broken: Never betray family. It is the one true love that will last forever!"

Tamaki's rant went on forever, and some of it, actually was somewhat inaccurate. Seeing as the mafia in the Godfather, made pretty bad choices for the family. Everyone else who wasn't a host guest ignored him, and went over to Haruhi, who was still stunned by Tamaki's laser-beam of stupidity.

"Haruhi, we arranged for your outfit as well, you will find it in the changing room waiting for you, seeing as you were late, I hope you will waste no more time, and get changed. But that was only my suggestion." Kyoya smiled kindly, while Haruhi shivered knowing the true content of his words.

"Yea, yea, I'm going." Haruhi sighed in defeat, as went to the other room to change.

_Mother in heaven, are you still watching me? Do you see what I have to put up with? Why must I always be surrounded by these rich sadistic people who impose their lives on my own? I'm no one, I hold no value to them._

The questions that ran through Haruhi's mind that she asked her mother as she pulled her black jacket over a white button up shirt. Heading back into the 3rd music room, the usual bustling of shrilling squeals of girls and the twin's antics. There didn't seem like anyone had requested the girl, so she served tea to some of the tables and sat at table near the window. Today she felt out of sorts, she was thinking of her mother more than usual, she didn't know why.

"HARUHI~!" Keeping her chin planted in her hand, the said girl side glanced to find the twins grinning of course.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked blandly.

Hikaru leaned against his brother, "there seems to be a game floating round the girls today, called 'guess the host's favorite color!'"

Kaoru pipped in, "So then we also began to wonder. Haruhi, what's your favorite color?"

Haruhi looked at them weirdly; favorite color? She thought for a moment, she never really had one. It wasn't something she ever put any thought to... Colors were irrelevant to her, well for the most part. Colors held the same principle for her as did clothes, half the time, she just slipped something on, paying little attention to what they looked like.

She tipped her head up in thought, "well if I had to choose, I guess it would be green."

"GREEN?" Hikaru and Kaoru's voice rang in unison, Hikaru spoke in protest.

"But Haruhi, that's such a boring color, isn't there anything else you like better than something plain like that?"

Kaoru followed, "yea Haruhi, I think pink suits you far better; green's ugly!"

Some how she knew they were going to say something like that, but she wasn't angry. It was odd, normally she would found that insulting for again pushing their opinions on her. But she looked back out the window and spoke casually.

"You think so?"

Thinking about it more, she decided that green was the perfect color for here. It was subtle. it wasn't bright, but it wasn't dark. Like if being content could be described through shades of color, that was what it would be. Haruhi turned her head back to the twins and smiled.

"I think it's beautiful."

At that moment the twins stopped their bantering, and stared at her. Their smiles were gone, and their eyes were wide. Nothing was left but bewilderment and some sort of _understanding_. For when they saw her smile, they instantly knew what she meant. Green _was_ beautiful, because when she looked at them like that, for a reason they couldn't figure out, it suited her.

"Eh, wait a second, you said that they were guessing the host's color. Shouldn't you be _guessing _instead of making me tell you?" Haruhi asked.

Both of them shrugged and said in a uninterested voice,

"We didn't want to go through all that effort."

_Are you serious?_ Haruhi couldn't believe their arrogance. Well then she can 'play' too.

"So then what's your guy's favorite color?"

Not caring what so ever, they blurted it out like it was of no importance.

"Orange."

The three of them looked at each other as minutes ticked by, until Haruhi began to giggle. Then she started to laugh full force when she could no longer keep it in.

"Hahaha, yes, that color suits you both perfectly!"

The twins, slightly confused and sort of offended at what she meant. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Haruhi calmed down and spoke once she got her breath back. "Well, It's fits you two, it's a bright and happy color."

This girl never ceases to amaze them. Subconsciously, they reached out for each other's hand. Haruhi was becoming more and more apart of their world, and it excited and scared them at the same time.

"But it's also loud." She added with a smirk, it was her payback for making fun of the color green.

Again they stared at each other with aggravation in their eyes.

"Commoner."

"Devils!"

_Because, my dear Haruhi. You are cool and friendly like..._

Getting up from the table Haruhi was it, she walked though groups of girls and past Huni-senpai's table who rested on one of the girl's lap, she heard him say, "My favorite color is pink!"

"What's your favorite, Mori-senpai?" A girl asked.

"Blue."

"Kyoya-san, may I ask your color?" Again, another girl asked.

"Ah, purple I suppose, it goes well with black." Kyoya replied with a smile, to hide the undertone. The girls probably wouldn't have picked up on it anyway even he slapped them with his true nature.

Her feet eventually took her to the back of sofa of which Tamaki sat at, a sophisticated girl leaned forward whispering softly to him.

"What's your favorite color, Tamaki-senpai?" A mature looking brunette girl asked.

He smiled to her kindly, and was about to reply when he saw Haruhi to the corner of his eye. His smile grew bigger as he turned his head towards her and replied.

"Red; the color of passion."

__Mother, who lives in Heaven. The Host club are a bothersome bunch: They constantly show up unannounced, they're sometimes annoying, they act before thinking of the consequences, and they act like my life is something of an oddity... But when we met, they didn't pass me by. Even though I'm not rich, nor do I have connections. I wonder why they excepted me exactly how I was; Plain and ordinary. But in any case, I don't think I mind being with them so much...__

"Haruhi, come sit by daddy!" Tamaki called out, patting the spot next him causing Haruhi to smile.

"besides, I think this is where I want to be..."

She whispered to herself and made her way to the front of the sofa and sat down, joining in on Tamaki's fun.

__And mother who lived in heaven replied, "My dear Haruhi, why wonder? You are more important than you will ever know. "_ _


End file.
